Certain ball games, such as badminton and tennis, are played by at least two persons using the rackets to hit the ball or shuttlecock back and forth in a court. In other words, it is impossible for a person to play the ball games described above.
There is a conventional wooden game racket to which an elastic cord is attached such that the free end of the elastic cord is fastened with a ball which can be retrieved by the elastic cord after the ball is hit by the racket. The racket is not provided with a means for adjusting the length of the elastic cord in accordance with the body size or the training need of a player. The excessive length of the elastic cord is shortened by winding the cord around the racket. Such a primitive way of adjusting the length of the elastic cord makes it difficult for the player to hit the ball with precision.